rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Rusty Lake games do not take place in chronological order, with some involving travel to previous years within their own direct timeline. This page contains an approximate timeline for known events in the Rusty Lake series, including both the Cube Escape series and the premium games Rusty Lake Hotel, Rusty Lake: Roots and Rusty Lake Paradise. Please note that this timeline contains some speculation and is subject to change as new games are released. Spoilers for all games are unmarked. If you wish to remain unspoiled, do not read further if you have not played every game in the series. 1700 - 1800 * 1796: ** Spring, April 22 - Nicholas Eilander writes a letter to his son Jakob, informing him of his mother's death. ** The events of Rusty Lake Paradise take place: *** Jakob returns to Paradise Island during the first plague, "Water turns into blood". With the help of brother, David Eilander, he enters, showing at the uncle, Gerard Eilander, a shrimp. Jakob saves the family from the leeches and meets the corrupted soul of the mother who says him to bring her memories to the lake. In the water he finds the coffin of the mother with a black cube inside. The cube shows him five figures wearing animals masks, asking for a sacrifice and for the enlightement. In the temple Jakob puts the cube in the lake through the well and eradicates the first plague. *** During the second plague, "Frogs", Jakob, with the help of the blind sister, Elizabeth Eilander, captures some frogs that are cooked by the grandmother, Margaret Eilander. He sees the image of a man wearing a deer mask riflected in a bowl. Jakob gives the frog soupe to his uncle, who vomits a key used for open a box with a black cube inside. The cube shows Caroline when she sings a lullaby to a baby Jakob. Jakob uses it to vanquish the second plague. *** Third plague: "Gnats and lices". Elizabeth cuts an ear of Gerard when she is cutting his hair infested by lices. Jakob gives it to a carnivorous plant. He helps the brother who needs sugars but a cluster of insects surrounds David, who becomes a larva. Putting some vases under the portrait of the mother, the painting falls attacked by the insects, revealing a black cube. The cube shows a scene of the past with the Eilander family, when the petals of a rose in the hand of Caroline flies away. Using it, Jakob vanquishes the plague. In a window of the temple appears Harvey. *** During the fourth plague, "Flies", David goes out from the larva, becoming a flying man. He kills some animals while the members of the family are hidden. With the meat of the killed animals, Jakob finds a diamond, putting the meat in a totem. With the diamond enters in the tower, where Nicholas is attacked by the flying man. Here Jakob finds a book written by the mother about the elixir of life and death and a black cube that remembers him a scene of the past when the father tells him about a sacrifice. Using it, Jakob eradicates the plague. *** Fifth plague: "Diseased livestock": Jakob, with the help of Margaret, prepares a Rusty Lake Burger for Gerard, using meat from the diseased animals. The uncle goes to the toilet, where Jakob finds a black cube, showing him the depth of the well, where Caroline is writing on the wall the formula for the elixir. Gerard is hit by intestinal diseases after eating the animals' sick meat. Nicholas feels better after the David's attack. Near the temple appears a boar. Jakob uses the cube to vanquish the plague. *** During the sixth plague, "Boils", Jakob gives a bottle of blood to a Plague Doctor to enter into Paradise. Helped by the doctor, Jakob prepares a medicine for a sick dying Gerard, using blood and Margaret's snot, saliva and tears. The Gerard's heart is replaced with a clockwork. Putting his heart in the clock, Jakob finds a black cube, showing him a little Jakob near a man wearing a deer mask with a blooding heart in the hand. The cube is used to eradicate the plague. 1800 - 1900 * 1848: Summer, June 7 - Paul Gauguin is born in France. * 1853: Spring, March 30 - Vincent van Gogh is born in the Netherlands. * 1859: Spring - Aldous and William Vanderboom reach the last stage of finding the Elixir. When they both drink it, William dies and becomes a Corrupted Soul and Aldous transforms into Mr. Crow. * 1860: ** Spring - James Vanderboom moves into his new house after the death of his uncle William, and plants a tree in the yard, starting off the events of Rusty Lake: Roots. ** Summer - William's dead body falls out of the grandfather clock, breaking it. The corpse's heart is taken out as a sacrifice. * 1865: Summer - James proposes to his girlfriend, who would later become Mary Vanderboom. * 1867: Spring, April 26 - Emma, Samuel and Albert Vanderboom are born. * 1870: Summer - ** James Vanderboom discovers the entrance to the secret alchemy laboratory of his uncle William. ** July 25 - James creates the Elixir, and gives it to his Dog first to ensure its safety. The Dog lives, and in reality becomes immortal. When James drinks the Elixir, he dies. ** James's wake is held later in that season, and his tongue is cut out as a sacrifice. * 1876: Spring - Samuel, Emma and Albert Vanderboom play outside their house, trying to catch a butterfly. Samuel makes a beehive fall onto Albert's head, resulting in a disfiguring scar. * 1884: Spring - Emma Vanderboom is impregnated by a flower, leading the to birth of Frank Vanderboom. * 1885: Spring - Albert Vanderboom tries on some masks, and stabs the butterfly from his childhood to death. * 1888: October - The events of Cube Escape: Arles unfold in the van Gogh's bedroom. ** Vincent van Gogh defeats his Corrupted Soul in the mirror and escapes from his room. * 1889: The companies producing Rusty Lake Cigars and Rusty Lake Pilsener'' are founded. * 1889: ** Spring - Samuel Vanderboom repairs his family clock. ** Summer - Ida, the travelling fortune teller, predicts the future of Samuel and his family with tarot cards and her crystal ball. * 1890: Summer, July 29 - Vincent van Gogh dies. * 1891: Fall - Albert Vanderboom causes his nephew Frank to fall down a well. Frank's mother, Emma, searches for him, and sends him a letter to be delivered by Harvey. * 1893: The events of Rusty Lake Hotel unfold. ** Harvey works as in the Hotel along with Mr. Toad, Mr. Bat, and Mr. Crow under the hotel owner, Mr. Owl. ** Mr. Deer, Mr. Rabbit, Mrs. Pigeon, Ms. Pheasant, and Mr. Boar stay at the Hotel. Harvey serves them but they are consequently murdered by him and cooked by Mr. Toad. Their memories are extracted into five black cubes by Mr. Owl. In the room of Mr. Owl, Harvey sees, through a white cube, Dale Vandermeer entering in the Hotel thanks to the elevator from the depths of the Lake. * 1894: The Corrupted Souls of the Hotel guests escape confinement, attacking Harvey, who escapes the Hotel in her parrot form. * 1895: Winter - Samuel and Ida Vanderboom are married and have a wedding photo taken, and are joined by Mary, Albert, Emma, and Leonard. * 1896: **Summer - Emma Vanderboom commits suicide by hanging, due to her grief over her son's disappearance. She leaves behind a painting depicting her death, and her tears are collected in a bottle as a sacrifice. ** Winter - Samuel, Ida, Mary, and Albert Vanderboom play a Lying Game, and a crow-headed Soul gives Albert a deer skull that he later uses. 1900 - 1970 * 1903: Summer, May 8 - Paul Gauguin dies. * 1904: Summer - ** May 1 - Mary Vanderboom mysteriously dies after the Vanderboom family band finishes playing their song. Her teeth are taken as a sacrifice. ** Albert Vanderboom kills Samuel and Ida with voodoo dolls. One eye from both Samuel and Ida are taken as sacrifices. * 1909: Summer - Rose Vanderboom is born, artificially created by Albert. * 1914: ** Spring - Leonard Vanderboom leaves the House to join the army, shortly before the start of WWI. ** Summer, July 28 - WWI officially begins. * 1918: ** Fall, November 11 - WWI officially ends. ** Winter - Leonard returns from WWI, shell-shocked and missing a leg. His foot is taken as a sacrifice. * 1919: Fall - Rose communicates with the spirit of her great-great uncle William in the attic with an Ouija board, and is informed of the resurrection ritual by him. She learns that the ritual requires 10 sacrifices and 3 timepieces. * 1924: Fall - With help from his cousin Rose, Frank Vanderboom escapes from the well where he has been trapped for 33 years. * 1926: Fall - Frank strangles Albert to death after a game of chess. Albert's brain is cut out and taken as a sacrifice. * 1927: Winter - Frank takes a bath and gets a haircut. His hair is collected as a sacrifice. * 1929: Fall - Leonard finds the first timepiece in the front yard of the Vanderboom family house. * 1930: Winter, December 18 - Dale Vandermeer is born. * 1930: Winter - Frank Vanderboom looks up at the stars in the night sky with a telescope in the house attic, and finds his mother's letter and the second timepiece. * 1932: Fall - Rose Vanderboom spends the night grave-robbing her dead relatives in the graveyard by the Chapel, and finds the third timepiece. * 1933: Spring - Rose and Frank Vanderboom share a dance. Rose is stabbed in the finger with a needle, and her blood is collected as a sacrifice. * 1935: Spring - Frank, Leonard and Rose all become entangled in roots from their family tree, allowing William to become resurrected as a baby, Laura Vanderboom. * 1939: Dale Vandermeer celebrates his 9th birthday, along with his parents and grandfather. The party is interrupted by Mr. Rabbit, who kills Dale's family with a sub-machine gun. ** ''In an alternate timeline, Dale undoes his family's death and helps his grandfather shoot Mr. Rabbit before he can attack. Mr. Rabbit is absorbed into the tree and his black cube turns white. * 1964: Spring - Cube Escape: Seasons begins. ** The Woman receives a phone call from Mr. Crow and begins to have visions of a Corrupted Soul out to kill her. *** In an alternate timeline, a beam of light from the phone dissipates the shadow from her Soul, and reveals the true form of the Woman. ** Harvey, her pet parrot, lays an egg, which is boiled and hatches into a black cube. *** In an alternate timeline, Harvey escapes from the cage and house. * 1966: Mr. Owl gives Dale a watch through a vision in a snow globe. * 1969: Cube Escape: Harvey's Box and Cube Escape: The Lake both occur at the Cabin. ** The Woman prepares to visit Rusty Lake, after winning a newspaper competition. Among her packed possessions is a box of cigars and Harvey. ** Inside of the box, the events of Harvey's Box follow the journey from the Room to the Cabin. ** Once reaching the Cabin, Harvey sees a Corrupted Soul reaching down for her, but the Soul disappears after being attacked by three fireflies. ** The Woman spends an afternoon fishing, before being attacked in the Cabin by a Corrupted Soul that climbs out from the Lake. *** In an alternate timeline, the Soul is fought off by a pentagon of light and transforms into a black cube. 1970 - 1980 * 1971: Cube Escape: Seasons continues, followed by Cube Escape: Theatre. ** Summer - The Woman continues to have visions, seeing her own death at the hands of the Corrupted Soul. ** Fall, October 12 - *** The Woman commits suicide, slicing her own neck. When her body is found, it is not clear to the police if she committed suicide or was murdered. *** Dale Vandermeer is assigned to the investigation of the her death, and begins to discover information about Rusty Lake, talking briefly to Mr. Crow. *** Dale, traveling on the elevator, goes into a cube and visits the Theatre. He speaks to Bob, the Woman's former lover. He refuses to speak to Dale, only taking drinks he is served. He reveals that he feels dead inside as the result of having his memories taken. *** Sometime during this season, Harvey is stabbed in the chest, presumably dying. **** In an alternate timeline, Harvey is not stabbed, having already left the Room. * 1972: ** Summer - Cube Escape: Case 23 Chapters 2, 3 and 4 all occur in Summer at the Police Station, the Chapel and the Cabin, concurrently with Cube Escape: The Mill. *** At the Mill, Mr. Crow arranges for the body of the Woman to be transported to him. *** Dale Vandermeer links the murder to Rusty Lake. He creates a map of several important locations, and places two cubes into his television set. *** Bob, who is in police custody, murders a Policeman, transforming into a Corrupted Soul and leaving behind a black cube. *** Mr. Crow extracts the memories of the Woman, taking the cubes to feed Rusty Lake. This causes the corruption of her body. Her Soul murders the residents of the Mill, and holds Harvey as a hostage, but is persuaded to leave by Mr. Crow. *** Dale is transported to the Chapel by Mr. Owl, and encounters Mr. Crow, who rows him across the Lake to the Cabin. *** A Corrupted Soul with antlers tries to attack Dale, but he is able to escape in an elevator that leads down into the Lake. **** From Dale's own perspective, Birthday and Theatre occur after this moment, though both are implied to be derived from his own memories. ** Winter - The events of Cube Escape: The Cave play out: *** Mr. Crow enters the Cave, and travels down into the depths of Rusty Lake in the Submarine and through the Forest, retrieving the white, black, and blue cubes. *** The Woman's Soul and Dale are held down in the Forest, connected to a machine that creates a golden cube from the other cubes. The golden cube is given to Dale as he ascends back up in the elevator. * 1981: Cube Escape: Seasons continues into the Winter. ** The Woman, now as a Corrupted Soul, constructs a machine to travel backwards in time and prevent her death using the power of a blue cube. Numerous changes are made to the timeline, resulting in the alternate timeline detailed in some of the italic sentences. Trivia * Earlier versions of Rusty Lake: Roots, as well as the official video walkthroughs, will have some chapters incorrectly dated. These were changed in a later update to fit a correct chronological order. The dates given in this timeline are correct according to the most recent patch. Gallery overview.png|Overview of the first six games. chronology-2.png|The series chronology (Until Cube Escape: Theatre). Category:Rusty Lake